


Juliel is the Type

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie e os fantasmas, Julie y los fantasmas
Genre: F/M, Juliel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Relationships: Julie Molina & Daniel
Kudos: 2





	1. de enemigos a amigos

Juliel sería el tipo de amigos que primero comenzarían como enemigos mortales y luego se volverían personas dispuestas a matar por el otro.


	2. confesiones

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que al principio no confesaría sus sentimientos hasta que sus amigos los obligaran a hacerlo.


	3. besos

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que su primer beso podría ser entre un gran desastre, interrumpido o simplemente el mejor de sus vidas.


	4. como se volvieron pareja

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que no solo comenzaría como enemigos o amigos sino que también seria el tipo de pareja que resistiría sus impulsos con el otro hasta que finalmente ambos no pudieran resistirse más y terminaran besándose en donde fuera.


	5. como serian como pareja (parte 1)

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que cuando alguno tiene un bloqueo con una melodía o una letra se ayudarían mutuamente.


	6. como serian como pareja (parte 2)

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que después de un largo día de actividades para el otro lo único que les gusta hacer es sentarse en el sofá de la cabaña y tomar una siesta con sus cabezas contra el hombro del otro.


	7. como serian como pareja (parte 3)

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que guardarían su relación en secreto de sus amigos por un tiempo hasta sentirse seguros de contarles sobre esta.


	8. como serian como pareja (parte 4)

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que tendrían grandes peleas en las cuales al final del día ambos se reunirían y se pedirían perdón por todo antes de besarse.


	9. como serian como pareja (parte 5)

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que para su primera vez lo planearían todo, lencería sexy, muchos dulces, velas, pétalos de rosas y una botella de vino o algo parecido robado de la reserva especial del papa de Julio o regalado por Klaus.


	10. muerte (Daniel)

Daniel sería el tipo de amigo/enamorado/pareja que al tener a Julie con una experiencia cercana a la muerte no solo se asustaría sino también cuidaría bien de ella, la retaría por ser poco cuidadosa si no lo fue y no dejaría su lado ni por un segundo.


	11. celos (Julie)

Julie sería el tipo de chica que se pondría celosa sobre Daniel si lo viera hablar con una chica luego de sus conciertos en lugar de guardar los instrumentos con sus amigos y después de decirle que lo hiciera se acercaría a la chica y le diría que no toque a su novio.


	12. ruptura (Julie con Nicolas)

Julie sería el tipo de chica que después de un tiempo saliendo con Nicolas se daría cuenta de que no tienen nada en común y comenzaría a desarrollar verdaderos sentimientos por Daniel hasta el punto de que rompería con Nicolas para estar con Daniel.


	13. ruptura (Juliel)

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que nunca rompería con el otro a menos de que se debiera a algo completamente grave como posibilidades de que la policía espectral se llevara a Daniel y a los demás por estar cerca de Julie y hablar con ella.


	14. atrapados en el acto

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que si no colocaran un cartel de privacidad en la puerta del cuarto donde estén serian interrumpidos o atrapados en medio de sesión fogosa de besos o algo mucho más caliente.


	15. regalos

Juliel sería el tipo de pareja que para darle regalos a Daniel o a Julie trabajarían secretamente en alguna tienda para obtener el regalo ideal para el otro.


	16. confesar sentimientos (parte 1: Julie)

Julie sería el tipo de persona que después de un largo tiempo se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Daniel y decidiría pedirle hablar en privado donde ella soltaría la bomba y luego saldría huyendo para no ser rechazada.


	17. confesiones (parte 2: Daniel)

Daniel sería el tipo de persona que a la hora de confesarle sus sentimientos a Julie la invitaría a una salida de “amigos” y luego antes de terminar la noche confesaría sus emociones.


	18. primera cita

Juliel sería el tipo de enamorados que en su primera cita intentarían vestirse lo mejor posible, comportarse de la mejor manera y buscar el lugar ideal para su cita donde todo terminaría siendo un desastre pero no evitaría que ellos al final de su cita se dieran un beso de buenas noches.


	19. episodio 12, celos y primer beso

Juliel sería el tipo de enamorados que después de que Daniel le lanzara el jugo a Nicolas y Julie fuera a la cabaña para hablar con él sobre eso y preguntarle si le dieron celos Daniel lo negaría diciendo que nunca sentiría nada por Julie pero ella seguiría insistiendo hasta que finalmente terminara besándolo de repente y diciéndole que no le importaba Nicolas solo él.


	20. Juliel vs Juke

Juliel sería el tipo de enamorados que no admitirían sus sentimientos por el otro hasta que por algún motivo viajaran a un universo paralelo donde conocieran a otra Julie Molina y a un fantasma guitarrista quienes primero les preguntarían quienes son y después de una larga charla y un poco de pelea ambas chicas tranquilizarían a sus respectivos hombres y después de tener una charla privada que ambos fantasmas escucharon perfectamente haría que Julie de la banda de Los Insolitos se diera cuenta que si valía la pena amar a un fantasma y después de eso volvería a casa con Daniel con quien hablaría un poco sobre una relación entre un muerto y una viva y terminarían decidiendo intentarlo.  
Un trato que sellarían con un beso.


End file.
